


One Enchanted Valentine

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [195]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn reminisces about his Valentine's gift to Ian -- a magical day that ended in an enchanted evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Enchanted Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Here are the Valentine Arcadias:  
>   
> 2004 -- [Valentines by Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793572)  
> 2005 -- [Valentine's Day at the Gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819438)  
> 2006 -- [A Newlywed Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843597)  
> 2007 -- [Valentine's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910)  
> 2008 -- [Valentine's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209441)  
> 2010 -- [Valentine Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/series/71628)  
> 2011 -- [Valentine Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359491)  
> 2012 -- [Valentine Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390)  
> 

Quinn was in a festive mood. He and Ian had just returned from a surprise costume party to celebrate the birthday of Case's girlfriend Billie, so his thoughts naturally turned to his own surprise for Ian on the Saturday after Valentine's Day, one that they would never forget. As he relaxed on the couch, his arm sheltering a drowsing Ian, he drifted back to that magical Valentine's Day weekend....  
  
Ian had gotten out of bed on Saturday morning, used the bathroom, and crawled back under the covers before he realized Quinn wasn't lying next to him. He figured his herven was preparing breakfast and would call him when it was ready.  
  
Instead of calling him, Quinn entered the room. For years, his clever lad had found new and exciting ways to heighten their lovemaking, and Quinn thought it high time he did the same. So he chose something exotic, not to mention erotic, that Ian would never expect.  
  
When they had shopped for Case's costume party, the store had sent them the oddest package they'd ever received. The clerk had mistakenly mixed some of the frills from a French maid's costume in with their rental Holmes and Watson outfits. Quinn had jokingly put on the maid's hat, only to see his husband's eyes widen at the incongruous sight. Ian had purred, "Bonjour, Sherlock," and kissed him right on the mouth. Somehow, humor and romance blended into bliss for them both.  
  
That had given Quinn ideas....  
  
Ian's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Quinn wore shirt cuffs, a frilly collar with a spaghetti bowtie, an apron that barely covered his cock and balls -- especially with the erection he was sporting -- and a maid's hat.  
  
In the worst French accent Ian had ever heard, Quinn said, "Ah, Mr. Prentice, I am zee maid and zee chef would like to know what your request iz for your special breakfast."  
  
Ian laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. "We have a chef?" he tried to get out between guffaws.  
  
Quinn nodded and walked towards him, his cock mere inches from Ian's face. He bent down, and in his usual sex-husky voice said, "What do you want for breakfast, little lad?"  
  
Ian, throat suddenly dry, could only say, "You!"  
  
Quinn bent lower and gave Ian a passionate, desire-filled kiss as he moved to lie on top of him, lace whispering its unfamiliar promises over his laddie's skin. He began to kiss Ian all over, starting with his tousled hair, moving to his forehead and each eyelid, before sliding his lips down to kiss the bridge of Ian's nose. Another searing kiss landed on Ian's luscious lips, then Quinn inched over to lick his husband's jaw until he came to Ian's dimple, where he spent an endless moment suckling it, making Ian moan.  
  
Moving to Ian's neck and chest, Quinn felt the apron slide crisply over Ian's legs, catching on the ginger hairs. Quinn stopped to tease first one nipple, then the other, before continuing down Ian's ribs and stomach. He stopped again to lave Ian's navel, pre-come from his herven's hard cock dotting his chin. Ian's moans had grown louder and Quinn knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he kissed the tip of Ian's cock, took a deep breath and swallowed it to the root. Ian pumped wildly, moans now replaced by yells, and came with a roar. That was too much for Quinn, and he followed his laddie over the edge.  
  
When they were able to move, they took a shower together. Then Quinn surprised Ian again by taking clothes out of their drawers in the bedroom.  
  
"I thought I was having breakfast in bed?" Ian said.  
  
"No time for that," Quinn replied.  
  
"Why not?" asked a puzzled Ian.  
  
"You'll see," Quinn said, handing Ian a pair of boxer-briefs.  
  
Soon they were dressed, this time both wearing suits. Quinn slung the brown-leather carryall that Ian had given him for Valentine's Day over his shoulder, beaming at his laddie all the while. Then he grabbed a handled bag, gathered Ian close, and headed for the station. As they waited for the train, Quinn took out a maple-walnut muffin and a bottle of pomegranate juice from the bag and handed them to Ian. "Your breakfast, monsieur," Quinn said, the reference to their earlier 'costume drama' making Ian laugh. Quinn chuckled, then ate a muffin of his own.  
  
Knowing that they were now spending the night in the city, Ian naturally assumed they'd be staying at their usual hotel. His eyes grew big when Quinn stopped in front of the Waldorf-Astoria. They grew even bigger when his husband ushered him into the hotel. Ian gave a low whistle, and they both took a minute or three to take in the sight of the opulent lobby. Once inside their room, with the do-not-disturb sign posted, Quinn set the bags down and the men surveyed their surroundings.  
  
There was a king-sized bed with nightstands flanking it, an armoire with a TV on top of it sitting next to a desk, a couch with a round brass-and-glass table in front of it, two lamps, and a mini-fridge. A white marble-tiled bathroom with various toiletries and a full-length mirror completed their quarters. All of the furnishings looked fresh from a high-end gallery on the Upper East Side.  
  
Ian noticed a bottle of Cristal in an ice bucket and two fluted glasses on the table. "They really go all out here, don't they?" he said, heading for the bubbly.  
  
Quinn just smiled. He knew the real reason why champagne was in their room, but was not yet ready to share it with Ian. They sat on the couch and quietly sipped their Cristal, still reeling from the magnificence surrounding them.  
  
When they were finished, Quinn unpacked the carryall, putting the lube on one of the nightstands and hanging their dress shirts and trousers in the closet. Before Ian could say anything, Quinn said, "That bed looks comfortable; we should try it out." And with that, he grabbed Ian, lifted him up off the couch and dragged him to the bed, before tossing Ian on it.  
  
He kissed Ian reverently, then undressed him slowly, with teasing kisses as each item was removed. Ian, still feeling the kisses Quinn had given him earlier, nearly came undone, but Quinn knew how to tame his herven and had him cooled down in no time. When they were both naked, Quinn grabbed the lube and tenderly prepared Ian, then himself, kissed the bridge of Ian's nose, and entered his delectable body.  
  
He moved in and out in a slow, steady rhythm, grunting with each inward thrust, which soon had Ian coming undone again. Ian's moans became too much for Quinn and he came just seconds after Ian, then rolled onto his back to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal, he got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both up, then lay back down to take a nap, wrapping Ian in his arms before falling asleep.  
  
They woke a few hours later and headed for the shower, enjoying its warm cascade until their skin wrinkled. After a vigorous rubdown, they dressed in the clothes Quinn had packed. Ian was still curious as to what was going on as they strolled to Jed's, their favorite Manhattan restaurant, for dinner.  
  
The men decided on mushrooms and gorgonzola cheese in pastry for their appetizer, followed by fish chowder. As they awaited their entree -- filet mignon with cabernet sauce -- Quinn decided not to keep Ian in suspense any longer, and presented him with theater tickets to the musical production of "Once."  
  
"Oh, Quinn!" Ian exclaimed.  
  
"The hotel, champagne, and tickets are all part of a package. I knew you wanted to see this show, so when I saw this advertised in the Times, I couldn't pass it up," Quinn explained.  
  
Now Ian understood why they were staying at such a luxurious hotel instead of their usual one. And, apparently, complimentary champagne wasn't the norm, even for patrons of the Waldorf. Ian thanked his husband profusely.  
  
When their main course arrived, they tucked into it with relish as they hadn't eaten since breakfast, their appetizers not having done anything to squelch their hunger. They topped off the meal with a slice of banana rum cake.  
  
When they were done, they walked to the theater and sat in their seats in the balcony, anticipation rolling through Ian. Quinn, ever considerate of the person behind him, scooted down in his seat. Before the show, the actors, who were also the show's musicians, played Irish standards in the Dublin pub set, and although the audience members were invited to join them for a drink from the onstage bar, Quinn and Ian declined, mindful of their earlier indulgence in the champagne. Afterwards, the men cheered and clapped with the crowd in a standing ovation for the wonderful performances.  
  
They had a leisurely stroll back to the hotel, and in a move that both surprised and delighted Ian, Quinn held his hand all the way home. Ian noticed a little diner and made a mental note to go there for breakfast the next morning. Although there were fine restaurants in the hotel, Ian thought that Quinn had spent more than enough already.  
  
When they reached their room, Ian tackled Quinn to the bed, kissing him senseless and practically tearing their clothes off in his haste to get at skin. Once naked, he aligned their hard cocks, moving them together at a frantic pace until they both came, sweaty and sated.  
  
When their breathing returned to normal, Quinn quipped, "Enjoying yourself, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Ian said simply, beaming down at Quinn.  
  
This time Ian cleaned them off, covered them, then snuggled into Quinn, bedtime kisses and petting lulling them to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Ian mentioned wanting to go to the diner instead of a restaurant or room service. Quinn agreed right away. As they went out the door, Ian asked, "Can we stop at the bookstore before heading home? I want to see if they have the show's soundtrack. I think I still have a few dollars left on the gift card your folks gave me."  
  
Quinn dug into the handled bag and pulled out two gifts, then presented them to Ian with a flourish.  
  
"I was going to wait until we got home to give these to you, but I changed my mind and brought them at the last minute."  
  
Ian opened the first one, revealing a "Once" souvenir program. The other one turned out to be the soundtrack. Ian whistled.  
  
"These were also part of the package and arrived with the tickets," Quinn said.  
  
"Quinn, it's definitely time to go home," Ian purred, breakfast forgotten as he melted into his husband's arms.  
  
They checked out and hurried to the train station. Quinn smiled, knowing Ian wasn't quite done thanking him yet for his Valentine's present.


End file.
